The Monster Within
by darknightstalker
Summary: Tom Riddle Jr, has been collecting special children for years. Each one, upon their eleventh Birthday, has been told the truth and chosen their Master. When Voldemort is defeated in Harry's 5th year, a raid against Riddle manor pulls Voldemorts most prized possession from his dungeons. From this creature will a new Dark Lord arise? Or will peace finally be achieved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K's work. I respect her work too much to steal it.

A/n: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY. This fanfic contains a lot of OC's and relations to Tom Riddle if you have not read the HBP I suggest you return to the archive. WARNING! This story may confuse, disturb and/or disgust you. If you haven't a strong stomach or are easily upset I suggest you turn away now. If not… Please enjoy!

PROLOUGE 

He paced, silently as the surrounding Death Eaters took their places in the circle. Tonight he would create the perfect weapon against the light. His sacrifice was ready; it had been for a year now. Finally his two most trusted followers brought the Host forward. He saw one of the Death Eaters shake his head.

"My lord?" He turned ready to curse the fool that dared speak out of turn.

"Severus…" he trusted the dark haired man, they had been great friends. Severus and Lucius were the two he could always count on.

"My Lord is there not another child you can use?" The surrounding Death Eaters cringed. They feared his rage.

"You would question me Severus?" the man shook slightly, but remained silent knowing his case was lost on his master. He remembered though. He had made Severus the child's godfather.

_**Flashback.**_

_Severus sat under a tree in the garden around Riddle Manor, his Godson bouncing quietly beside him. Severus was reading to him. The child was attentive, seeming to soak up the knowledge that Severus was reading. _

'_Come now child. Your father is waiting for us. We mustn't be late." The two year old simply nodded and grabbed his godfather's hand. He was the only one who would dare reach out for the most feared Potions Masters hand. He was the only one who Severus would even allow to touch him. The two headed back to the manor unaware of how the child's life would be changed for the worse._

_**End Flashback.**_

Severus was close to the boy. That much he knew for certain, but this was his son he was using, no one would stop him from using this ritual. If light had their weapon he would have his. His would ne trained to withstand anything and everything, he would make his weapon perfect. It wouldn't be until years later that he would see what he had truly created.

A/N: hope u lot enjoyed this. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1. Treacherous Decisions.

It was always dark and cold. He never had light except when the cell was opened. No one had spoken to him in years, well except Other. Other often came out when it was painful. He had a very high pain tolerance. He sat in the corner, listening as Other filled his head with stories of Outworld. Of the evil Lords battles and the Spy that Was. He knew no other life than these childish stories, pain and darkness. The stories were often repeated in different fashions. In one The Spy that Was was killed by the Evil Lords Pet snake, left to die alone on the forest floor. He had asked Other never to tell that story again. Other knew things, like his name. He hated the name, it wasn't the same. He had named Other a similar name and it wasn't so bad. Ares shifted behind Him and continued to whisper the stories, He laughed at all the necessary parts and made faces at the appropriate times, like always.

"Other?" He rarely spoke unless it was necessary,

"Yes?" Ares replied

"Why is the Spy Who Will Be never in our stories? The Spy Who Was is always there always comforting me and making me laugh with his scowls. Why not the Spy To Be?" Ares sighed,

"Because, my dear Arias, he would upset you. He comes in and he hurts you. I did not think you would wish to hear about him." Ares replied,

"He doesn't do so on purpose. He cries when he hurts us. Haven't you noticed?" Ares shook his head, he hadn't noticed. He rarely did in these cases, Arias was by Far the more observant.

"Would you like him to be in the stories?" He thought for a moment or two before He nodded enthusiastically,

"Yes I would like him to be in the stories, so should the Warriors Three." Ares struck a blank. The warriors three?

"Who Arias?"

"The Warriors Three... The One Who has Knowledge, The One Who has Courage, and The One Who will Conquer, or The Boy-Who-Lived to most."

TMWTMWTMWTMWTMW

Hadrian Riddle hated his father. The Dark Lord of absolutely nothing, sure he had followers. All of who were the kiss-ups from hell, but that apparently didn't matter when torturing the innocent. He had been shown just what his adopted father was capable of that evening. Arcturus Riddle had shown him just as he had shown the others. After all adopted brothers had to stick together. He had seen what his father could do. He had watched as a boy was dragged painfully from a cell and tortured brutally before being dragged back and left naked on the floor of his cell.

"That, Hadrian, is the biological son of Lord Voldemort"

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, I just hope it lives up to expectations. Let me know how you think.


End file.
